Better Than My Dreams
by sherlockcanfly
Summary: Even John has naughty dreams - what happens when they become reality?


John went off to bed around 9 pm leaving Sherlock to his strange and suspicious experiments. The case they had wrapped up that day had taken a long time to conclude, especially since Anderson kept getting in the way.

In fact, when John finished his evening tea and said he was off to sleep, Sherlock was acting quite strange. Beads of sweat starting forming on his forehead and he constantly ran his hands through his hair. John could feel the man's eyes all over his body as he walked up to his room. Johns heart fluttered a bit but he was too tired to dish out a remark.

Now it was about 10:30 and Johns dreams kicked in. Sometimes they were about a case they had solved months ago and some were about the war. Every once in a while he awoke in a cold sweat and never wanted to sleep again, he wanted to stay awake forever to avoid the horrible memories. But some nights, if he was lucky he had dreams he wanted to last forever. Hot, sweaty dreams that had his heart beat twice the speed and grip the sheets tighter. If he did happen to wake up from one of them, he would have to get rid of his little (or rather, big) problem under the covers before heading down for breakfast.

Tonight was one of those nights. Sighs escaped from the doctors mouth and his eyes flickered around under his eyelids. His breathing was heavy and rapid. Tonight he slept naked, since the room was unbearably hot already. Even in his sleep, he sensed the soft touch of the covers all over his body, which only enhanced his dreams.

He turned on his side and snaked an arm around a thin, warm waist. Sherlock had snuck in to Johns room, and had removed his clothes as well. He couldn't help it, he didn't want to actually touch John for fear that John would reject him. So he just lay there, staring at the sleeping mans peaceful face. Tonight though, Johns face was covered in a pleasurable look, a lustful and compassionate look. Sherlock was still awake when Johns hand came around and was placed on his stomach. Sherlock lay still on his side facing away from John, a light pink rising in his face as Johns fingers kept wandering lower and lower until they brushed the area that made Sherlock shiver.

Heart skipping a beat, Sherlock seized Johns hand, waking the man. He was half hard already and so was Sherlock. John woke with a gasp and realized that Sherlock was hovering above him suddenly, supporting himself with knees on either side of the naughty doctors waist and hands on either side of head.

"Sh- Sherlock?" He stumbled on his words but his thoughts slowly became clear. A fierce blush rose to his ears as he took in the suggestive situation and position they were in. Not to mention that his dream had just been about the man hovering over him.

"Sherlock what are you doing in my room – Jesus, Sherlock you're—I'm—" John closed his eyes tightly at the thought of this gorgeous man he was just having hot dreams about hanging over him, very closely and very naked.

Sherlock grabbed Johns wrists realizing he was going to push Sherlock off himself. Leaning in and shoulders touching, Sherlock brought his lips close to Johns ear. He couldn't take it anymore. He had only imagined this moment, and now that the opportunity had arisen, he couldn't hold back. He loved John, he was confused when they first met – his heart definitely stopped and his eyes couldn't be torn from the short yet strong looking man. After they first met, his feelings got more intense. Sherlock even found himself touching himself to the thought of John sometimes. Little did he know, John was doing the same.

"John, don't stop" he whispered, desperate. He wanted Johns touch, he _needed_ it. Sherlock lifted his head and brought it closer to Johns face. His eyes were open again, both their faces remaining red. One of Johns hand had loosened from the skinny mans grip and was brought up to cup Sherlock's cheek.

"Sherlock..." was all John managed to whisper as he closed the space between their mouths. The kiss was desperate and longing. Sherlock's grip loosened on Johns other wrist and his hand rested on the ex-military mans chest, the other still holding him up. They only broke apart for air, breathing sharply before locking into another kiss, John running his tongue on Sherlock's bottom lip asking for entry. Sherlock obeyed, opening his mouth just enough for Johns tongue to explore it.

Moans escaped both their mouths and suddenly Sherlock gasped. He didn't see Johns hand travel down and now it was wrapped around him. Sherlock arched a bit into his hand. _Impatient,_ John thought, and started rubbing Sherlock's sizable length. John was incredibly hard and his own cock twitched when he accidentally touched it with his own hand that was busy making Sherlock moan. He would get his attention soon enough.

Sherlock ran a hand through Johns hair and bent lower to trace a line on his neck with his tongue. He ran kisses down his chest, pauses between some of them as he enjoyed the stimulation of Johns hand.

"M-More, John, give m-me more.." He sighed. He opened his eyes and wondered why John stopped stroking him. Suddenly, John flipped Sherlock on his back and he was on top now. A bit of dominance being shown, probably from his military days. Not that John would do this with any other man besides Sherlock.

John re-adjusted his position so that he could manage to hold himself up without his hands, getting up to his knees. This allowed him to push a finger into Sherlock's mouth. Lubrication was needed if they wanted to take this further. As soon as his fingers were wet enough, they teased Sherlock's entrance. Sherlock gasped and moaned desperately and his arms spread out on both sides of himself and he gripped the bed sheets tight. They were moving quickly, but they have just been holding back for so long. There was no time for stalling anymore.

Slowly, he pushed one finger in. Johns other hand held both their cocks and began pumping them slowly, dragging out the stimulation and grunts from both their throats. One of Sherlock's shaking hands joined Johns and they pumped together. John even found himself to be a little impatient and he thrusted into their hands.

"Oh god, Sherlock" John sighed "Relax, you're so t-tight" he said and pushed in a second finger. John couldn't hold himself up any longer and so he let Sherlock take over on their cocks as he struggled to keep himself up. Their bodies shivered with pleasure. Sherlock's fingers were long and soft, and felt great.

Johns mouth came down hard on Sherlock's lips, tongues clashing and sucking. He slid out of Sherlock's hand as John slid lower , breaking away from the kiss. He brushed his lips from Sherlock's neck, to his chest, down to his hips and

"Oooooh – yes, Jo-ohn –" he exclaimed as Johns tongue ran the length of Sherlock. His fingers intertwined in Johns hair. Johns hands positioned Sherlock's legs so that they were spread out, knees in the air. He rested his hands on either side on Sherlock's thighs. Just the tickle of his breath against his skin there made Sherlock's length twitch. John sucked on the tip before taking most of it into his wet mouth. Sherlock couldn't help it and grunted as he took in the pleasure of Johns tongue doing things Sherlock would never be able to do while masturbating even if he tried. Pre-cum formed at Johns tip and Sherlock's too - he could taste it.

"Oh god, John!" Sherlock exhaled, and that was it, John couldn't take it anymore. He needed to satisfy his needs, and quick. He was almost at his limit just from getting Sherlock off and hearing his moans. He released Sherlock from his mouth, teasing the tip just to get a sound of ecstasy from him.

John came back over Sherlock, who's forehead was covered in sweat, both their eyes reflected each others want and _need_. Sherlock nodded to him, a signal that he was ready. John lined up at Sherlock's entrance, still wet from when he had fingered him. Slowly, enjoying the pleasure that shot across his entire body, John entered him. He paused when he was fully in, to make sure Sherlock was ok. John was pretty big, which made Sherlock shiver and moan as he pressed in. John began to thrust in, faster each time.

"Sherlock, you're so – mmmm, god yes that's g-good" John breathed heavily. The sounds and words that escaped the doctors mouth sent shivers down Sherlock's spine.

"John, I'm - I'm going t-to –" Sherlock's spine arched as his eyes rolled back a little. John stared at the look of pleasure on Sherlock's face as he rode out his orgasm. He moaned Johns name loudly as he came; the mess all over their chests.

John wasn't too far from coming either. He was pushed over the edge though, when Sherlock's entrance clenched onto the base of his cock. He came hard into Sherlock and thrusted a few times as he rode out his own orgasm.

He lay on top of Sherlock for a moment, didn't matter since they were both covered in his wetness anyways. He lay beside Sherlock as their fingers intertwined. John looked into Sherlock's face. Sherlock moved down to softly kiss the man's lips.

"So how long have you been sneaking into my room, exactly?" John asked

"... you are a deep sleeper, you know that John?" was all he responded with and they both laughed, still holding hands. They lie in silence just enjoying each other's presence for a moment.

"That was way better than any dream" giggled John, as their lips met once again before they dozed off together. John wouldn't have to bear another nightmare alone, and definitely not another sweet dream alone.


End file.
